


Found You, Kept You

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental misgendering by a Cis man, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Confusion, Culture Shock, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Fellatio, Intersex Character, Lack of Communication, Mermaids, Mind Control, Muteness, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Secrets, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gay shit, mentions of cannibalism, mild manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Mer-creature goes to land to find a mate and falls for the first person they meet.Not a great summary but this is an unedited fic I've been meaning to work on from an rp with a friend. And I'm home for the next week because Self Quarantine! So! thought I'd try to get some things posted!
Relationships: Daniel/Mort
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy Look who's back! With a brand new fic! Got erryone in the comments going mad!
> 
> Hehehe I'm not dead. I just.... My life got a little better? I made a friend. Then we started dating, and then they moved in. And since I have someone to talk to and go places with and stuff I didn't really go on my computer much since there wasn't much need.
> 
> BUT! Now that I'm back I will be simple editing things and posting them, so we all have something to do while the world burns! Yaaaaaay!

It was raining, a storm raging above the water as Mort darted away from the deep waters. They were extremely out of their element, using every muscle they had to escape the shark that was after them. 

In that moment they were regretting leaving their pod, the open water was terrifying to be alone in and the bite on their side kept the shark on their tail. If their pod were here they would have made quick work of the shark and eaten it together. 

The quick mer could have led it straight into a slaughter but that wasn't the case anymore. Mort was on their own and in trouble. The tides were pulling them in closer and closer to the shore, the raging waves making them tumble as they tried to turn. 

The shallows were just as unforgiving as the shark. The water dragged them across the rocks and onto the shore with a crash of water and a snap of thunder above. 

Mort was in a panic. Everything hurt as they dragged themself farther away from the hunters of the deep, needing to hide themselves from humans. They would have stayed in the water but they couldn't take a human form as long as they were in water. There was a heap of driftwood piled near the edge of the beach. It wasn't much but there really wasn’t any other options. Mort curled up under the pile trying to even out their breathing and calm their heart as they felt themself slowly falling asleep. The adrenaline left them as they hid safely under the wood.

  
  
  


The moon was still high in the sky when Mort woke up. It wasn't raining anymore and they felt their body shifting to their human appearance. It was a sort of camouflage for mers. A way for them to avoid being killed or taken. 

But it wasn't that functional. Mort didn't have the right muscles to walk for long. They didn't have the right padding or bones to stand it so hurt. And their side was still bleeding as they struggled down the street trying to find anyone that could help them. 

They were struggling to stay up right as they got to the only house in sight, gasping for air as they scratched. There was no answer. Mort couldn't go any further, they couldn't keep going. 

They gave a desperate and inhuman screech as they pressed their weight against the door trying to beg for someone to open for them as they weakly scratched against the wood.

Mort's vision was going black and the next thing they knew they were on the ground. They struggled to push themself back up. They knew they probably needed to keep going. 

They hissed in pain as they moved but after a few wobbly steps they were down again. This time they didn't have the strength to push themself off the ground and for the second time they passed out from exhaustion.

********

Daniel had been laying in bed reading when he heard a weird howling screeching wail. He froze, listening closely. That had been outside his house…. 

There was a long pause in which Daniel wondered if he’d misheard, then there was a thump of something falling against his door and a disturbing scratching sound, like something clawing at his door. 

He stayed frozen, heart pounding, skin cold, mind whirling with all the things it could be. Burglars, bored kids, wild dogs, or maybe even a murderer? Then the screech came again and Daniel was shaking. 

No one lived within sight of him. If he were to scream no one would hear him, with or without the wind from the dying storm whistling outside. In fact it was almost a five minute drive to the next house. 

But nothing happened. He decided that if he didn’t look he’d never sleep again. He got out of bed and all but ran to the door, he paused and first peeked out the window by the door.

In confusion and mild horror Daniel opened the door and moved outside slowly. There in the grass was a naked man, with a shark bite in his side and several cuts and scrapes. He gently touched the man’s arm and gasped, he was ice cold! 

Not giving himself time to think and blatantly ignoring the memories of his Gran telling him about stuff like this, he scooped the stranger into his arms… Or at least he tried to. 

The guy was the same height as him, and heavier than he looked. He instead threw arms over shoulders and half carried half dragged him into the house, and into the guest room. 

He gently treated the little wounds and covered him with a thick comforter. He set some spare clothes near him so he could get dressed when he woke. Daniel scrubbed his face with his hands and got back in his own bed. 

He didn’t think to call the police or anyone really. He was just suddenly exhausted by the fact that a stranger with a shark bite almost died in his yard and was now sleeping naked in his guest bed.

*******

  
  


Mort was slow to wake up. They were sore and tired and they almost went back to sleep then and there. That is, they would have if they hadn't shifted to find themself _trapped_ in something. 

Their instant thought was ‘net’, they were in a net! Panicking they tried to flail only getting themselves more tangled before falling off the bed with a screech and continuing to flail around in a panic. It wasn't a great day to be a mer.

Daniel woke to a blood curdling shriek and flailed to get out of bed. He stumbled to the source of the sound and then groaned when he saw the guy tangled in the duvet on the floor. Did he let an actual madman into his home? “Hey! Chill out, Mate!”

Mort froze instantly their heart felt like it was beating out of their chest but they didn't dare move another inch. They only gave the smallest of whimpers in hopes of being set free.

Daniel sighed and slowly moved closer, “I’m gonna get that duvet off you, alright?” he gently gripped a corner of the comforter and slowly pulled it off the guy. When he uncovered him he blushed, suddenly reminded he was still a _naked_ madman.

Mort took a moment to breathe as they were freed. They didn't know much about the exacts in human culture but they had never seen a bad reaction to a hug so it seemed like the best course of action to express how thankful they were. They quickly wrapped their arms around the man. 

They quickly found themself snuggling in close, taking note how warm humans were. And apparently they were much closer to Mort’s own size than anyone in their pod. They didn't mean to but they ended up purring after a moment.

Daniel froze as the naked madman hugged him. He gently patted the guy's shoulder and then frowned in confusion as the dude _purred_.

Mort liked how this man smelled, how warm he was and how they were the same size. They decided that this man would be a very good potential mate. They wanted to give a courting gift to show exactly what they were here for but they had nothing. 

All they could do was hope maybe this man wanted to be their mate also. So they’d just show him what their intentions were the only way he knew how, rubbing and nuzzling against him, making sweet little sounds.

Daniel tensed and cleared his throat leaning back slightly, “Dude…. Ummmm...”

Mort let the man lean back and looked at him to see exactly what they were in for, before realizing this man was absolutely beautiful. They leaned closer, making a grab for the man’s green hair to pull it and make sure it was real trying to study it before petting the humans soft hair. When the human didn't instantly attack. Mort gave a small coo trying to sooth him for a moment before moving on to touch at the coarse facial hair.

Daniel tried not to make sudden moves, this guy….. Was absolutely insane….. But he was gentle? His touches and sounds were soft. He just sort of stayed frozen.

Soon Mort was satisfied with their investigation and shuffled away to explore the space they were in. This human seemed like a very good mate. 

And if they were going to woo them properly they would need shiny things and nice shells to show how well they could scavenge. Oh and fish so they could show they could hunt! 

They wanted to start right away but that meant going to the water and Mort honestly was still hurting too much for that. They spent most of their energy just trying to get out of the net!

Daniel cleared his throat again and stood once he was released from the others grip. “So…. Can you…. Talk?” He’d really been wondering if he was safe with this guy. At least until he saw the soft look on his face. 

To be honest this naked guy was lovely. Strong features, soft skin, stubble that was surprisingly soft when rubbed against his own. Full lips, warm brown eyes, messy black hair. And he was obviously well muscled, Daniel guessed the guy had been doing something sporty in the water and been attacked by a shark. 

Which, in itself was a wild idea, since this guy was naked. But he couldn’t think of anything better to explain what could have caused a naked man to come to his door screaming in pain, late at night.

Mort's face instantly lit up at the question and they nodded quickly, opening their mouth to answer before freezing. There was a short pause and a frown before they shook their head. They shakily tried to make themself stand up to stay level with the human in front of them.

Daniel had hope for a second, then the guy looked annoyed and closed his mouth. He chewed his lip, “So you understand me but you can't talk?” 

Mort gave a little nod in answer. 

Daniel looked down to think then blushed darkly and looked away quickly, “Umm…. Let's get you clothes….”

Mort gave him a confused look, before taking a small step forward. A look of pain crossed their face for a moment but it didn’t stay. They refused to let it show. The Mer grabbed onto the human’s clothing giving it a small tug before looking at the other to confirm that was indeed the thing he had been referring to. Not that they wanted to put anything on where they tail should be. What if they got wet?!

Daniel saw the guy wince as he stepped and wondered if he was hurt. But it seemed like he was asking a question. “Y-Yeah these are clothes. Here I got you some spare pajamas….” he gestured to the clothes but chewed his lip in concern when the guy just glared at his legs like he was scared of them. “Hey….. What's your name? Can you write? Since you can't talk…”

Mort needed to think on that for a moment could they write? They recognized ships had writing on the side and they heard sailor's say the names but… Could they really remember what symbol made what sound? They decided to try and gave a nod. 

There was no harm in trying, at worst the man could try to read it and they just had to say yes or no. Right? That's how this worked? They were pretty sure that's how it worked… They hadn't made a move for the clothing at all.

Daniel cleared his throat repeatedly and handed the pile of clothes to the madman, who couldn’t talk and wasn’t quite sure what clothes were. He at least wished the guy would cover his junk. His face was still burning with a blush and he was having to stare the guy in the eye so he didn’t end up glancing at…. He cleared his throat for what felt like the millionth time and took a deep breath, “I’m… Gonna go get you some paper and something to write with. Please put on some clothes?” Then he turned and all but ran to his home office to find a sheaf of paper and a pen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So this one is longer so it took longer to edit! But here you go! Hehe!

Mort blinked for a moment interested at just how fast humans could move on land. They started with the shirt as it did seem easy enough. They did manage it well enough, although it was backwards. 

Truthfully they honestly hated the pants and did not want it anywhere near their legs. After they threw the pants aside and risked wrapping up in the... _Duvet?_ They tried to shuffle off to find their human.

Daniel didn’t expect the guy to be right behind him when he turned back to the door of his home office. A high noise of surprise escaped him at the sight of him, so close already. He slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed about his shriek and slowly let out a breath, “Ummm… Here. Can you write your name? Why you’re here? Where you’re from?” He held out the pen and paper.

Mort had flinched a bit at the noise but calmed down when they realized they’d startled the man. They nodded and tried to write, only to find the paper didn't stay flat, a small frown crossed their face. 

The human gave them a bit of direction. Sit down. Put the paper on the desk. Then write. They started with a lowercase “m” that held one too many humps then an uppercase “O” and “R” before writing a “t”. They weren't sure if it was right but it was the best they could do from memory. 

The same problem happened with trying to write _mate_ a messed up lower case “m” followed by a lowercase “a” then a “t” and an “E”. They gave up by the time they got to explaining their home. They just started trying to draw water and themself as a mer…. 

It looked worse than their writing and ended up as a stick person with a long triangle for legs surrounded by squiggles. They stared at the mess on the page before giving it to their human feeling like they couldn’t have done better work, since this was their first attempt.

Daniel stared at the paper for a long time. He chewed his lip and had to wonder if this guy was really truly insane. Eventually he took a deep breath, “So your name is Mort. You're looking for your mate.” 

He looked up with creased eyebrows hoping he’d understood well enough. Mate wasn’t a shocking word. Lots of people got lost and asked for directions to ‘My mate Jimmy’s’ or something. The odd part was the nudity and the fucking shark bite. He looked up at Mort to check if his interpretation was alright.

The Mer nodded quickly looking very happy to have been able to get information across at all like this. 

“Who’s your mate? Maybe I know ‘em? I could help you find them? Do you know where they live? Is it far?” Daniel was ready to send this attractive madman on his way.

Mort frowned. They wanted to point at the human but they didn't want the man to think they were getting ahead of themself and claiming him without any wooing. So all they could do was give a shake of their head to signify that wasn't what they meant.

Daniel paused, “Shit, I asked too many questions for yes no answers. Uh.. Let’s try again. You’re looking for your mate?” He paused to give Mort time to answer.

Mort tilted their head from side to side, before shrugging. They hoped their man took that as he was half right.

Daniel chewed his lip and shook his head. He looked back to the paper….. With a weird drawing… He’d avoided mentioning it at first but…. “What…. What is this?” He asked, pointing to the drawing. He didn’t want to be rude but what could he say?

Mort pointed to themself and smiled. They almost spoke, mouth open before they winced. That was close, should they take the human to the water? That would fix so much but... could they make it that far again?

Daniel blinked and eyed the drawing. So… Mort was a fish, “Mmmhmm.” he hummed softly. Yup, lunatic. He took a deep breath and chewed his lip maybe he could find a less… insane meaning, “So…. You…. live across the water?” He wasn’t sure he was even close. Mort didn’t make a whole lot of sense but he was doing alright with guessing.

Mort shook their head and moved to poke at the water on the paper trying to get him to realize it meant _in_ the water!

Daniel raised his eyebrows, “On the beach?” Mort made a face so he tried again, “On the water? Do you have a boat down at the beach?” Mort nodded slowly and shrugged as if to say ‘close enough’.

If Mort could just get to the water they could properly explain everything. They grabbed the human's hand and tried to lead the way to the water. But the first step hurt and they squeezed the man’s hand trying not to hiss in pain.

Daniel frowned as Mort flinched when he stepped, “Mort are you hurt? Can you walk?” He supported Mort with his arms and ended up supporting most of Mort’s weight.

Mort was instantly relieved that all their weight wasn't being held up all by themself and tried to nuzzle their man as a thanks. They gave a soft hum to say they were ready before trying to take a step forward.

Daniel blushed at the affectionate contact and did his best to ignore it as he half carried Mort outside. He gestured to his car, “Let’s take the car, you won’t have to walk. Can you point directions for me?” 

He couldn’t see any boat from here and if Mort really had a boat it would be visible here…. In fact he could see the whole beach from here. He wanted to ask more questions but he also didn’t want to ask too many and be confused by which one Mort answered.

Mort sat themself down, thankful not to be walking anymore. Although they didn't know exactly what sitting would do for getting them to the water. They wanted to do what was asked of them, so they pointed down the street the way they had come yesterday.

Daniel closed the door and moved around to get in the driver side. He reached over and buckled Mort’s seatbelt before following Mort’s pointing. He didn’t say anything as he drove. 

He drummed his fingers on the wheel and kept glancing at Mort to see if he was pointing somewhere else but he didn’t change his direction all the way until they’d parked at the rocky beach at the end of the road. The beach was maybe two minutes from his home. He still didn’t see any boats.

Mort humed happily at the sight of water. They tried to push open the door right when they saw it but it didn’t budge. They realized they didn't know how it worked. 

They kept trying to get out and whining at the water, which was right there! They were so close to explaining everything! What was worse, even if they got the door open the strap their human had put on them was impossible to take off too! They were trapped in this box!

Daniel couldn’t help a small smile at the silliness of Mort seeming to be trapped by a seatbelt and an unlocked door. Then he remembered Mort was crazy. His Gran’s stories whispered around the edges of his memory and all this seemed familiar. Like a story he’d been told a long time ago about people that lived even longer ago. 

He cleared his throat, “Stay there a sec I’ll get the door.” He murmured slowly getting out of the car. When he opened the door and helped Mort stand the duvet started to fall and Daniel made a shocked sound, “You’re not even wearing the boxers! Shite!” He rewrapped the duvet around Mort’s hips. Blush still burning their face. It seemed Mort was going to keep him flushed and awkward with continued nudity. He turned to look back at his home. What was he doing? Why hadn’t he called the police? Or taken this guy to the hospital? What was wrong with him?

Mort made a sound of protest at the net being wrapped around them but they weren't willing to fight it right now. They needed to move to the water. The rocks hurt their feet more than the smooth floor but they didn't stop moving till they were right at the water's edge remembering how they got onto land yesterday… Was the water safe? Or… Well… maybe it was best to just stay in the shallows.

Daniel turned when he heard Mort cross the rocks.He frowned to see Mort at the waters edge eyeing the waves. Something about all this made him feel nervous. He felt like an idiot. If this idiot died or was hurt and the police asked him about who Mort was or why he was half naked…. 

No this was an awful idea. He should take more to the authorities, right now. “Ummm…. Mort? What are we doing here? There’s no boat. We should go back and finish getting you dressed.”

Mort slowly turned and smiled at the human before dropping the duvet and moving into the water. They didn't have long to get into deeper water before completely collapsing as their form changed.

Daniel was both confused and concerned when Mort dropped the duvet, there was a pause and he felt like a creep for just staring at Mort’s naked backside. Then Mort smiled and rushed forward into the water. 

He didn’t even have time to shout before Mort fell into the water. Daniel lurched forward stumbling over rocks and cursing. He froze when he got to the place Mort had dropped the duvet. Mort was grinning at him from the water.

“Hullo.” The Mer purred with a grin, sharp teeth flashing. Mort looked much less human now. And yet at the same time just so much more… alluring.

Daniel blinked slowly, “You’re talking.” He was distracted for a moment by how smooth Mort’s voice was. It seemed to drain away the anxiety. But not all of it, he wasn’t sure why Mort was just floating out in the freezing water but he didn’t look cold? Then again he was a madman… Wasn’t he?

Mort nodded quickly with a wry smile, “Yes. Yes I am. Do I sound alright?” They tilted their head as if they didn't know how their voice sounded. They were just trying to make their human relax and come closer. A little distraction, so they could get their man into the water with them. They held out and hand, purring softly.

Daniel swallowed and shifted from foot to foot before murmuring a soft, “You sound great. Wh-” He looked around and realized he was knee deep in the surf, cold water biting at his skin through his jeans. 

How had he gotten here? “Why are you….. I thought you were showing me where you lived?” He was suddenly very confused, but seemingly unafraid. He felt so calm.

Mort nodded again “I am showing you my home! It's the water, human! Oh! Also I told you my name, shouldn't you tell me yours?” They gave a soft purr at that last part. “You should come here and tell me.“

Daniel blinked and frowned in confusion at being called ‘human’ but Mort was crazy…. Right? “My name is Daniel.” He looked down at the water and chewed his lip in thought before looking down to see he was waist deep in the water now. He was so close to taking Mort’s hand. He wanted that more than he could understand.

“Daniel.. _Daniel._ Yes I like that name.” Mort purred at him. Their Daniel was so close. They could almost reach out and grab him. But they could wait. “Please come closer, Daniel. You wanted to talk, didn't you? I promise the water is safe. I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't feel safe.” They splashed at the water softly. “It's better than my writing, right?”

Daniel paused a slight shiver skittered across his skin at the way Mort damn near _sung_ his name. “Yeah…. I’d love to talk with you.” Then Mort’s word caught up with him and he frowned. 

“The waters cold though…. I can get sick and die if I get too cold…” Something moved under the water and Daniel was distracted. Anxiety trickling back in at the idea of something in the water with the two of them.

Mort frowned slightly at that, their tail flicking with frustration. Were humans really that delicate? They couldn’t even withstand the cold? They thought the water was very acceptable in temperature. And they just wanted Daniel to get _closer_. They liked when they were against each other and talking was a bonus. 

Not only did it calm his man, but they got to learn about their mate. They couldn’t wait to learn how to properly court Daniel. What would he like? Fish? If so what kind? How many? Or would this human prefer something rarer? Maybe an octopus? Well Mort could do that…. But first Daniel needed to get closer.

Daniel was getting more nervous as he noticed the movement under the water quicken. True it could just be Mort’s legs but…. “Mort? Ummm… Can we go back now? I-” He what? He didn’t even know. Wasn’t Mort cold? He was going to lose his prick if he stayed in the water. Or he’d get sick. 

The nice madman, with a very nice voice and a lovely ass who was going to get sick because Daniel let him jump in the fucking ocean without anything but a shirt on. He wriggled his fingers on top of the water as he reached out, closer to Mort, who seemed to have backed up a bit because they were further out than Daniel thought. 

“Here-” he held out a hand for Mort, so he could lead him out of the water. He should have taken him to the cops earlier…. Mort took his hand and smiled. He had a second to question what was wrong with Mort’s teeth before-

Mort yanked him to his chest and backed into deeper water. They hugged their human close and smiled. “See? It’s not so cold.” They purred thinking they were close enough to Daniel that they must be helping against whatever chill the man might feel.

Daniel kicked his feet to feel for the bottom and felt only water, _much_ deeper than he thought. And the water was just as frigid as he expected he tried not to panic but his leg brushed something that was _not_ a leg under the water and he was cold, shaking already- or was that fear?- and he was breathing too fast. 

And Mort was so calm? Also Mort was basically the same temperature as the water, like a corpse…. His anxiety was instantly back full force and he tried to break away and head back to the shore but Mort held him tighter.

Mort tried to move to wrap Daniel’s legs around their waist and sooth him their arm held tight around him. Their free hand trying to run through his hair “Daniel. Oh, _Daniel,_ please calm down. It's okay. It's safe! There's no sharks or anything here.” 

They were struggling to keep their voice soothing as Daniel fought against them as if he was caught in a net. And Mort was left with no choice but to bring Daniel to a nearby dock since it was the only thing they could pull themself up on as well. They needed to stay near their mate. To know what he wanted.

Daniel curled up as soon as he was on the dock and hugged his knees. Shaking, freezing and crying just a little he stared at Mort and his smooth….. Tail. He must have started to hallucinate from the cold?

Mort pulled Daniel closer to their chest, softly shhhing, trying to sooth him. They had only wanted to be able to talk and cuddle but as the water slowly dripped off Their tail they knew they weren't going to be able to do both.

Daniel silently pointed at Mort's tail then turned confused teary blue eyes on him, “Merman?” he asked not sure if this was real.

Mort gave a small giggle at that “Mer. I'm a mer and you're a human.” They said gently keeping track of themself as they petted through Daniel's hair. The last thing they needed was to talk in human form and die.

Daniel slowly reached out and touched Mort’s tail, that was real. He looked up at Mort and frowned, “Why wouldn’t you talk before? You have a really nice voice….” He blushed a little at his own words. He was still freezing and soaked and shaking, and he wondered where the duvet had gone…. He could really use it now.

Mort closed their eyes at the touch wishing Daniel wouldn't stop touching them, but knowing he would. “I'd die if I spoke while in human form. It’s just for looks and so I can hide while on land it isn't actually very functional…” 

They gave a sad smile. Daniel was trembling against them. Was he scared? “You're shaking, Daniel... “

Daniel shivered, biting back a groan at the way Mort said his name. He bit his lip to focus and gave Mort a ‘no shit’ look and then pulled his hand away from Mort’s tail, “I’m cold. I should probably find that duvet…” He started to stretch out his legs and paused, “If… I go get dry clothes, will you be here when I come back?” He wanted to understand this. 

It was less scary now that he knew Mort wasn’t a madman who wanted to drown him. Now that he knew _he_ was the only madman here. He wanted to ask questions and he’d liked being held close but if he could in a way that didn’t make him panic…. 

He thought quickly, trying to think of a way he could be in water without dying. He glanced at Mort’s tail. He might fit in his bathtub…. If he sat up all the way and curled his tail a bit.

“I can't keep this form long with just a bit of my tail in the water… take me back with you? I'd rather not be left alone here. What if more humans come? I really don't want to go into deeper water…” 

They glanced out into the endless water and it was their turn to shiver before pulling their fluke out of the water flicking what water they could off before it started spitting back into legs and feet. They were still damp but without being submerged it just wasn't enough to hold the true form.

Daniel looked down at the water and decided he didn’t want to know why it was dangerous. Then he was distracted by the transformation of Mort’s legs. He watched as legs formed from the sleek tail. It looked very painful. 

He was about to ask Mort if he was ready to go, when suddenly he realized he was sitting next to a half naked man on the dock. He turned his eyes to the shore. 

“I’ll go get the duvet so we don’t get arrested. Just…. Pull the front of your shirt over your lap…” He stumbled to his feet and started down the dock to go find the comforter. He was glad this beach was considered too small and rocky for people to visit.

Mort gave a slightly confused look at that but listened, pulling the backwards shirt down and watching Daniel walk away half wondering if it would be better to actually follow. It would make more sense wouldn't it? Then Daniel wouldn't have to make the trek twice.

Daniel found the duvet and wrapped it around himself glad it was pretty dry, he turned and saw the mer stumbling on the rocks, shirt covering _none_ of what was important. He swore and jogged back to Mort, stumbling a bit as he went before helping Mort to lean on him and wrapping the duvet around them both. 

“Here-” he supported the mer as they walked slowly back to the car and once his half naked guest was in the car Daniel left the duvet with Mort, getting in the driver’s side and cranking the heater up for the short drive home. He was going to ask a question but then he remembered Mort couldn’t talk.

Mort squirmed in their seat. It was now much too hot for them and they didn't like how the shirt was clinging to their skin so they tried to yank it off. Turns out wet shirts, random pulling and seat belts weren't a good mix and by the time Daniel was in his driveway Mort was doing all they could not to panic at the mess they’d got themself into. They couldn't see, their arm was up at an odd angle, the other one stuck half in the shirt and they screeched in frustration. Hopefully Daniel would help them.

Daniel was laughing to himself softly as Mort flailed. When he parked he opened his mouth to calm Mort and winced as an ear piercing shriek filled the car, “Jesus! Mort! Too loud! Calm down!” He closed his door quickly moving to help Mort. 

He tugged the shirt back onto Mort and unbuckled his seat belt. “Shirt stays on in public. And wrap the duvet again…” He fussed over making sure Mort was covered before helping him back into the house. He closed the door before peeling the shirt back off the mer. “There. Now I need to go dry off or I’ll get sick.” he started to peel off his own shirt as he walked down the hall.

Mort blinked and moved to follow. They had only gotten two steps before realizing the last thing they wanted was to drag the duvet with them. So they just dropped it then and there in favor of having both hands free as they went down the hall, using the wall as support. 

Mort peeked into a room to find Daniel stripping down, his back turned to the door. The mer couldn't help moving closer. Daniel dropped the last of his clothing when Mort was suddenly touching him.

Daniel yelled in surprise, starting to turn when his feet caught on his damp jeans which had been sitting on the floor at his feet. They fell back on the bed, causing another sound of surprise from Daniel. He looked up into Mort’s own surprised eyes and blushed when he realized how much skin was in contact with the mer’s…

Mort didn't exactly know how a simple touch had led to this but they honestly weren't complaining. They could feel Daniel's skin heating up under them and they loved it. They pressed themself closer purring as they nuzzled at Daniel's reddening cheeks. To them this was perfect and more than enough to confirm that Daniel really was the mate they wanted.

Daniel stuttered for a moment before laughing nervously and trying to squirm out from under Mort. “Ah- Oh! Sorry! I’ll just- Ummm…” He felt his blush spread down to his shoulders and chest. He cleared his throat again. He couldn’t look away from Mort’s eyes despite wanting to look away and hide himself.

Mort wouldn't let Daniel get far, keeping him trapped and touching over his skin. They actually hadn't meant to trap him under their body, it was just Daniel looked so nice they wanted to understand every part of him. They figured Daniel would just attack like any normal creature would when they didn’t like what was happening. Like Mort would do if they were uncomfortable with a situation. 

So when Daniel did nothing but squirm slightly they thought everything was fine. They pressed their nose against Daniel's neck to try and learn his scent, hands sliding across the warm skin under their palms. They were just doing anything they could to learn their human as well as possible.

Daniel squeaked when Mort pressed closer, hands running over his skin leaving goosebumps in their wake and then Mort was breathing deeply at Daniel’s neck. He gave a soft sound of protest and managed to wiggle his hips out from under Mort’s. That was a little better but he wasn’t sure what was happening. He wished Mort could talk to him about what he was doing. He tried to distract himself by thinking about throwing the mer into the bathtub. Then Mort had his attention again-

Mort's teeth grazed lightly against Daniel's skin. It was more of his attempt at an affectionate gesture then anything else and they hoped the purr they gave as well proved that. They just wanted Daniel's attention on them too. It was an invitation! ‘Explore me too!’ Wasn't he curious too? Why didn't he touch? 

Maybe Daniel preferred their real form? He had seemed a lot less distant that way.... Mort shifted again moving to sit on Daniel so he had no choice but to pay attention to the mer. Before leaning down to gently nibble at Daniel’s neck again.

Daniel gasped and tensed as Mort mouthed at him and straddled his hips. “Ah Mort? What're you doing? I don't-” he shivered and moved his hands to Mort's hips in a weak attempt to move the mer off him.

Mort paused for a second, breath lingering on Daniel's neck before they sat up to look at Daniel. They liked where his hands were and gave a soft purr as they watched their man breathe quickly. 

Mort really thought they were falling hard for this human especially right now when he looked so flustered. They moved their hands to grab Daniel's so they could move Daniel's hands along their body wanting him to touch too.

Daniel's face burned and he was breathing quickly. Did Mort know what this meant to humans? He focused on speaking, “Mort…. I ummm…. You shouldn’t…. Please-”

Mort paused once more raising an eyebrow at Daniel's words. They shouldn't what? They didn't know. They leaned down, pressing their chests together and purring trying to wait for Daniel to continue. But they couldn't help nuzzling and nipping at Daniel's jaw softly.

Daniel let out a soft groan, “I'd like to get to know you better before-” he swallowed his throat clicking. Something occurred to him suddenly. “Oh…. You were trying to tell me you're here to find a mate…..”

Mort actually gave a small shiver at the sound Daniel made. They loved that but then he was talking again and Mort's full attention was on his words. When Daniel mentioned mate they started nodding quickly -half thinking Daniel had just agreed to being their mate- before everything else he said caught up to them and it clicked. 

Daniel was trying to get Mort to stop touching him. He wasn't attacking to get the point across but talking instead… Maybe humans did that instead of attacking? They moved to slowly slip off of Daniel and onto the ground in front of him and waited to see if they had been right in that revelation. They couldn’t help eyeing the phallus, now at eye level, with a hum of interest.

Daniel sighed in relief when Mort got off him. He pulled the sheets over his lap to hide his confused dick when he saw Mort staring. “Thanks. Ummm… I was thinking that I could put you in the tub. Its water…. ” He chewed his lip but couldn't look at Mort. His heart beating fast, breathing quick and a warm blush still staining his skin. He was a little mad at himself. Both for letting so much happen…. But also for stopping it.

Mort shuffled closer, nuzzling against Daniel's bare knee and purring. They had no clue what Daniel was talking about, just that he wanted to take them to water but honestly that wasn't as attention grabbing as Daniel was right now.

Daniel cleared his throat for the millionth time and finally looked Mort in the eye. “I-I dunno how your people do this but I’d prefer to go…. Just a _little_ bit slower.” he murmured, pulling the sheets a little closer. He gently brushed some of Mort's hair out of his eyes and sighed, “It's not that I don't like you….. I just don't _know_ you.”

Mort closed their eyes leaning into the touch. Okay they had been right to move away. They knew much had to be done to court Daniel. They had gotten way too ahead of themself and just done they wanted but…. Even if Daniel wasn't aggressive about it, it was clear now there were lines not to be crossed. They could deal with that, at least until Daniel was properly wooed….

Daniel sighed out a long breath and then shook his head, “Let's get you in water, this will be easier when we can talk.” He paused before deciding covering himself was a moot point. He shook his head and stood up to pull on some dry clothes. His dick wasn't confused now so he wasn't self conscious. 

“Also I can find a bathrobe for you to wear so we don't get in trouble if we got outside…” he pulled on his swim trunks instead of boxers before holding the robe out to Mort. “It's like a long shirt you hold closed with this belt.” he explained before going to the bathroom to start filling the tub. He was glad it was way bigger than he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one day? And one is Porny af??? HAPPY QUARANTINE E'ERY BODY! WOOOOOO
> 
> I do have to warn you tho.... I don't have an ending ready for this. It stops after some angst because my rp partner bailed on writing part way through several projects. So! I'm going to do this with all of them over time until I have nothing left of them to post.
> 
> Then I might come back to some things I have posted and either rewrite them and/or continue them.

Mort stared at the clothing for a small bit trying to figure out how it worked before managing to wrap themself up successfully. Yes, this was good! They were blending like a real human! The mer gave a soft purr and tried to cuddle up inside the clothing. It was actually so much nicer now that they weren't freaking out over having things covering them like this morning.

Daniel heard Mort purring and smiled as he turned on the tap. He was still a little cold but he’d be alright once they were both in the warm water. He leaned around the door frame to check on the mer and grinned as he saw Mort curling up in the soft cloth of the robe. 

He was still smiling as he helped Mort to his feet. He half expected Mort to press his face to his neck again and was surprised when he didn’t. He wondered if that was purely a sexual thing to mers, or was it that he understood boundaries now?

Mort waited for Daniel to show them where they were going and tried to be good and not get all touchy again even though they wanted to. They were excited to see this warm water Daniel said he was taking them to though and gave a small tug when they thought Daniel was moving too slow even if it probably was Mort that was making them slow with how delicately he tried to walk.

Daniel giggled at Mort trying to make Daniel walk faster. He was adorable in his clumsy excitement. He helped Mort into the bathroom, settling him on the edge of the tub and then considered something, “Oh… I should see if I can find a wheelchair for you. That would make moving you around easier….” 

Mort watched Daniel curiously and tilted their head. They were so confused by what Daniel was doing and saying but the human seemed so within his element that they could do nothing but watch and hope Daniel would explain to them what was happening. Were they supposed to get in the water now? Take the robe off? They stood carefully and removed the robe. Then paused, should they wait for instructions?

Daniel half shrieked when he looked up from checking the water to see Mort’s junk at eye level. “Oh F-” He closed his eyes and laughed nervously. “Uhhh is the water too warm?” He dipped his fingers into the water to show what he meant.

Mort copied quickly, eyes widening. It really was warm but it wasn’t awful. It was actually more like the tropical shallows…. Of their pod’s breeding grounds. The mer squirmed with excitement and got in the water.

Daniel huffed a laugh and then watched in amazement as Mort’s legs became a tail almost instantly. He just stood there and smiled a little shyly now that he knew Mort was going to talk to him again.

Mort gave a soft sigh and tried to sink a bit more. “This is nice.” They hummed absently. It wasn’t the same as when they were actually in the open waters. They couldn’t do anything but sit there, but they weren’t cramped up and Daniel wasn’t freaking out this time so they really were considering it a win. They looked down at the dark gray of their fluke in the water then back up at Daniel with a smile “You had things to ask me? Would you like to join me?” 

Daniel nodded shly and shivered at Mort’s voice. He got into the water and hummed as the warmth soaked into his still cold body. When he settled next to Mort he found he was staring at Mort’s tail. He knew he had questions but he couldn’t help reaching out to feel where skin ended and tail began. He started to ask which skin type was more sensitive…. It seemed like the grey skin of his tail was thicker…. Maybe it was less….

Mort moved closer, hands finding their way onto Daniel as they rested their chin on Daniel’s shoulder watching him as he focused on the mer’s tail.

The sudden contact and staring from those big brown eyes had Daniel’s brain pausing. He forgot what he was going to ask and just stuttered out a messy, “I- it-um-you-ha….” Then he was blushing and turned his eyes back to the tail gently swishing under the water. He swallowed and licked his lips, a new question coming to his mind. 

“Does it hurt to have your tail be legs?” He waited until the question was complete before looking back to Mort’s intense warm stare. Despite asking to slow down he really wanted to kiss the mer.

Mort nodded, “Yes. Walking really hurts. I’ve heard from my pod that sometimes mers just ignore it and end up bleeding and unable to go back to their real form because they broke the form so it couldn’t be a tail again.” 

They frowned at the idea. They had barely been able to make it to Daniel’s door! They couldn’t imagine taking so many steps to end up bleeding and broken. The Mer gave a soft sigh and nuzzled against Daniel to make themself feel better about it as they waited for Daniel to ask something else.

Daniel considered the walking distance to the ocean from his house and winced, then he gave a slight gasp when Mort nuzzled at his neck again. A lot less intensity but just as attention getting. Daniel lifted the arm that was basically around Mort’s shoulders and carefully moved his fingers to play with Mort’s hair. 

He sighed, relaxing a bit and settling into the water a bit more. “Yeah, I should really get you a wheelchair or something.” He watched Mort’s fluke twitch for a moment before moving onto another question, “How many others are in your- pod? How old are you? Oh dang how do you even measure time?!”

Mort purred lightly and leaned into the touch just enjoying the feeling for a moment before answering. “The numbers change often. Sometimes we go off to join mates in their pod. Or we have little ones swimming around… But I’d say there are around twenty of us at a time.” They paused for a moment to remember the pod they had left behind with a fond smile. Then they looked at Daniel to remind them why they left. 

“Oh I’m a young adult! And we measure the time by where the sun or moon is in the sky!” That seemed like the best way to measure time for air breathers. But they’d spoken to mer with gills who measured time just by water temperature.

Daniel smiled, “Wow. Big family! How does ‘young adult’ classify to you? Cuz I mean… I’m a little older than when we’re considered a young adult…” He wanted to use the term ‘sexual maturity’ but it just felt too weird.

Mort blinked, was Daniel worried they were too young? Well… That might explain his hesitance... “I’m looking for a mate, Daniel. I’m mating age. I got sick of waiting for a mate to come to me and started looking for.. Well... you!” They were being blunt about it now that they knew it hadn’t been obvious. 

They remembered they still had to court this man and added, “I’m going to find you all the best things and get you all the fish! I’ll catch you a bird if you really want it! I’ll show you I’d be a wonderful mate!” Mort had moved, they had made a grab for Daniel’s free hand and was now eye to eye with him wanting Daniel to realise they were very determined on this matter.

Daniel's mouth twitched, unsure if a smile or a frown was best. “Uh- Okay… I- Can we even-” A mental image flashed through his mind and he quickly changed the subject on himself. 

“So where are you going to get fish if you don’t want to go into deep water? And how are you going to catch a bird?” That last part really confused him. Birds? But his mind did wander back to the question of how they could…. Mate… who would…. No! He shouldn’t be thinking about that!

“I…. fish come into the shallows.. “ Mort frowned lightly and settled back into the edge of the tub. They really didn’t want to go too deep while they were all alone. It was terrifying out there but they wanted to impress Daniel and if that was what it took… 

Daniel smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry. I was just teasing you. I’m sure you can get me cool stuff without going far.” He had no idea what Mort would get him. He had a pretty good guess it wouldn’t be flowers though… 

He pet Mort’s hair, sinking a little more into the warm water. He felt tired, but he didn’t really want to get out of the water and deal with the cold air. So he turned his face to look at Mort and made a soft sound when he saw they were nose to nose now, “If I fall asleep will you make sure my head doesn’t go under water?”

Mort gave him a smile and nodded, “I can do that!” Their version of making sure was pulling Daniel right on top of them and hugging him.“There! All safe!” They purred lips brushing Daniel’s.

Daniel squeaked in surprise but laughed at Mort’s proud smile. There was such an odd mix of innocence and maturity from the mer that Daniel found endearing. He slowly relaxed and tried to figure out where he could rest his head now. He didn’t speak but that wasn’t because he had nothing to say, it was more because he was going to giggle if he tried to speak. 

Because the absurdity of having a _mer_ between his legs who wanted to _mate_ with him, nose to nose in his _bathtub_ was just…. Giggle worthy. He managed a soft ‘thank you’ before he awkwardly shimmied down to rest his head on Mort’s shoulder.

Mort hummed happily and ran their hands up Daniel’s back and up to play with his hair. They were humming before they knew it, trying to sooth Daniel into sleeping. Slowly words of an unknown language filled the air.

Daniel hummed happily and started to drift off, the song and the fingers in his hair were nice. The fingers in his hair reminded him he needed to re-dye it soon and the song was strange but nice. He drifted off slowly, but wasn’t completely asleep, if Mort spoke or moved quickly he’d wake. But it was nice all the same.

Mort just let him relax and was relaxing as well. They didn’t think they would find a mate so quickly it made them really happy to just bask in the glory that was being so close to Daniel and the warmth of the water around them. 

They went over the things Daniel had said in their head before pausing… what was the ‘wheelchair’ Daniel kept mentioning a need for? Should they ask or just let Daniel sleep? They sighed, lost in thought, one hand holding Daniel to them the other playing absently with his hair.

Daniel took a slow deep breath as he woke absent mindedly nuzzling at Mort’s neck as he hugged him around the middle and then sighed, “What’s up?” He murmured against Mort’s skin.

Before Mort could answer their stomach snarled and Daniel frowned. “Oh. Yeah. Food. I haven’t eaten yet either…. Uhhhh… What do you eat?”

Mort blinked slowly, “Fish, meat. Whatever the pod can take down. But I’m not too hungry yet. Can’t we stay here?” Daniel paused and looked down into Mort’s eyes. The mer took the opportunity to purr at the frequency they’d spoken at the beach.

The human’s body relaxed slowly until he was only holding himself up with a hand braced next to Mort’s head. His expression was slack and his forehead was resting against Mort’s. Mort let the pur trail off and watched to see what their mate would do. 

Daniel blinked once, twice, then took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Mort softly. He felt warm and liquid and he just wanted to be closer to the mer. Mort only moved his mouth to copy Daniel’s movements which was a bit odd but everything else about the soft kiss made Daniel’s heart slam against his ribs.

Mort was enjoying whatever this was. They’d never seen anyone do this, but it was pleasant. But then Daniel was sitting up and breathing out slowly. Mort brushed their fingertips along Daniel’s tummy and watched him shiver.

Daniel blinked slowly for a while and Mort ignored how he could feel their mate’s arousal. So now they knew. Daniel really did want to take things slow. Removing his inhibitions hadn’t changed much. 

Mort cleared their throat, “Do we need to go hunt?” They watched Daniel slowly come back to himself at the question.

Daniel frowned, why had he kissed Mort like that? Not that he was upset and Mort just seemed pleased. He shifted and hissed at the sudden awareness of his cock, pressed gently between their bodies. He couldn’t stop the little twitch of his hips or the sound it caused. What he could do was _get out of the tub!_

He scrambled to get off the mer’s lap and across the bathroom, breathing shakily. Was he losing his mind? What had happened? Mort’s confused voice reached his ears and he looked up sharply, “What?”

Mort was half out of the bathtub, when Daniel responded to their worried calls. “I asked if you were alright. You do not seem…. You seem frightened.” Their tone softened like it had on the beach. “You have no reason to be frightened.”

Daniel sighed heavily and shook his head, “I know, I’m sorry. I-I don’t know what happened. I’m… Disoriented. What did you ask me?” He looked distant like he was looking elsewhere.

Mort considered telling what they’d done but… No. That didn’t seem wise. “You asked what I ate and I told you fish, meat, seaweed. Then you were pressing your mouth to mine- which was very nice- but when you stopped I asked if we needed to go hunting.”

Daniel frowned, that sounded right but…. Why was he so hard? And why was his head fuzzy? Maybe…. It was because he hadn’t eaten yet… Must be.

Mort watched carefully. They realized they’d have to be more careful. Daniel seemed to be more alert and warry than other humans Mort had met. 

Daniel wandered into his room and took off his swim trunks. He looked at his dick like he’d never seen it before then pulled on sweatpants without anything under them. He wandered to the kitchen and checked what he had in the fridge. 

Oddly enough he had a couple fish that he’d caught down on the dock yesterday for lunch but he’d forgotten them so, there they were. Sitting on ice. He grabbed both, hooking a finger into the mouth of each fish and carrying them to Mort.

Mort blinked in shock when their mate came back with two fish. While the fish didn’t smell perfectly fresh they were still amazed at the speed. “Did you just catch those?”

Daniel huffed a little laugh as he set the fish on the edge of the tub, “No. Yesterday. But they should still be fresh enough, right?”

Mort nodded and picked up one of the fish and swallowed it down in one gulp, the second followed immediately after. What was this, a mating gift? Fill them with food so that they might catch better? Well then they should trigger the hormones that would boost fertility! They sighed at the feeling of a somewhat full stomach and settled lower in the water, enjoying the fact that it was still what they considered warm. That would help since they needed warm water for the hormone boost.

Daniel laughed nervously at the sight of fish vanishing like that and went back to the kitchen without a word. He made himself a sandwich and ate it in silence. His head still felt…. Off. Like someone had moved something on his desk but he couldn’t tell what. It was actually exhausting.

When he finished eating he went back to check on the mer. Who seemed to be dozing carefully. “Hey, Mort. Wanna take a nap in my bed with me?” As messy as his head was he knew he wanted Mort near him. And he was worn out, so.

Mort blinked away quickly and nodded with a yawn. They paused when they saw the still distant look in Daniel’s eyes. Maybe they hadn’t undone what they did…. At least not completely. Oops.

Daniel helped the mer out of the tub, drying the grey tail until it was legs. He didn’t feel uncomfortable when he realized he was on his knees between Mort’s knees. In fact he took a moment to rest his cheek on Mort’s right knee and try to understand what this mental state meant.

When they finally got into his bed Daniel was considering the possibility of mind control, because while Mort said he was a ‘mer’ that didn’t mean he wasn’t some kind of siren…. And those things were known for hypnotism and shit like that.

“Mort?” He asked softly. Warm brown eyes focused on him and he smiled a little. “Are you mind controlling me?” A single blink was the only response since the mer couldn’t speak out of the water. Daniel sighed and snuggled closer, “Or am I just…. Really attracted to you, and I just don’t know what to do about it?” Mort smiled in a way that made those big brown eyes crinkle. 

Daniel smiled back, “Must be that one, huh? I didn’t think the first thing was true because if it was, wouldn't you have used it to get what you wanted from me?” 

Mort just stared at Daniel who gently pet Mort’s hair, wrapping his arms around the mer and tilting his head back for him to have more room to nuzzle. He shivered at the way Mort’s slight soft scruff felt against his skin. His breath caught when Mort’s teeth scraped across his pulse point lightly. His heart started to thunder in his chest and he relaxed in Mort’s arms.

Mort's hands wandered over Daniel's skin once more, this time actually looking for sensitive spots as they did what they could to show Daniel they were ready if he was. Of course… they’d go slow and not just finish as quickly as possible like they might have if Daniel was another mer.

Daniel shivered as Mort’s hands skimming along his skin then he yelped when they ghosted over his ribs, tickling him. He was giggling and scooting a bit to the side, “Tickles!” He giggled, he had no idea if Mort knew what tickles were.

That hadn't been the reaction Mort had been looking for but Daniel looked happy enough so they did it again running their fingers over Daniel's slides as they pressed closer to make sure he couldn’t escape.

Daniel shrieked with laughter, wiggling and laughing as Mort tickled him. He tried to ask Mort to stop tickling him but he was laughing so hard his sides were starting to hurt. Mort was mercilus. 

Finally Daniel managed to laugh out, “Wait! Wait! Please!” Between giggles. He’d rolled in an attempt to escape but Mort had him pinned. He looked over his shoulder at Mort when the mer paused. Mort’s eyes were dark and a light blush colored his cheeks. Daniel panted and giggled a bit more as he relaxed.

Then Mort was pressing closer against Daniel again fingers touching along Daniel's chest and teeth softly grazing at his shoulders with a purr.

Daniel’s breath caught in his throat and he rested his forehead against his arm as Mort’s teeth grazed his skin. He twitched when Mort’s fingers found his nipples and he squirmed as Mort played with them. He heard himself whine a little at the sensation and bit his lip, “You- You can ummm…. Pinch and twist…..” He murmured softly, he hadn’t caught his breath from the laughing fit and now he was panting hard.

Mort's shivered a bit at the sound Daniel made as they moved to do as Daniel said pinching and teasing at Daniel's chest a bit more….

Daniel groaned and arched into the touch. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, “Ah, fuck!” He panted shivering and groaning as Mort played with him. He rushed to push his sweatpants down and off. Then rolled his head to one side hoping Mort would nibble at his neck again.

Mort's touch faltered as Daniel offered up his neck in what seemed to be an act of submission. He’d heard of this. Human’s breed in ways that mer didn’t. They made sure to settle lower on Daniel’s body so they could cover him with their own. Smiling when their mate relaxed more under them. They bit excitedly, yet gently at the man’s neck. And pressed their phallus to the cleft of his backside with a hiss.

Daniel was stupidly horny and he wanted more contact, and he wanted to _see_. He wriggled around till he was facing Mort again. He smiled at him then gasped as Mort responded with a little nip at his skin.

Mort's hands were back on Daniel's sides moving to gently scratch down Daniel's back making sure Daniel's response was positive as they chanced leaving a small claim on the human.

Daniel arched at the slight pain and bit his lip.”Mort?” He breathed suddenly nervous about the silence. “I want to hear you. Can… Is it possible for us to do this if you’re in water? I mean will we… Fit together when you have your tail?”

Mort’s heart thumped loudly in their ears and they nodded, but didn’t get off their mate, instead they ground their phallus against Daniel’s groaning and arching until they thought they might finish. Only then did they all but fall off their mate and wobble towards the bathroom.

Daniel gapped after Mort. The mer had said they could fuck in the water proceeded to frot them together for about a minute before getting up and rushing to the tub. He was going to have words with the mer when he could calm down enough to get up and follow.

Once Daniel got to the bathroom he saw Mort refilling the tub with steaming hot water, eyes wide and excited. “What was that?” He grumbled, crossing his arms. “Why did you do that?” He wasn’t mad, just a little grumpy and confused and he was a little bratty when he was this pent up.

Mort turned wide eyes on their mate and made a face before getting in the tub with a groan that bordered on pain. They pushed their phallus flat against their legs, as their legs melted back into the tail it was meant to be. When the pain subsided they exhaled slowly. “The change hurts enough that it would have canceled out any pleasure I was feeling. So I tried to gain more pleasure than could be canceled out.”

Daniel blinked and then licked his lips, “So…. Are you still… feeling it?”

Mort paused to try and comprehend what that meant. They got it when they saw Daniel’s phallus twitch and their own body shivered with excitement. “Oh, yes. Yes I am still feeling it. Come here and I’ll show you.” They didn’t even notice the slight song in their voice.

Daniel shivered and got into the water. He straddled Mort’s tail and kissed the mer like it was the only way to breathe. 

Mort responded to Daniel’s desperation with their own, growling and pressing lips and tongue to their mates. They mouthed down to their man’s neck and nibbled harder and hard until Daniel was squirming and moaning in pleasure.

Daniel closed his eyes and let his head rest on the edge of the tub as his hands both moved to hold the mer closer, one hand in Mort’s hair the other on his hip. Then Mort bit a little harder and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking a soft ‘fuck’ from escaping him. It was too good to stay quiet.

Mort rocked their hips against Daniel's carefully trying to maintain control since Daniel seemed to be melting into a moaning mess on top of them. And Mort could tell, if they didn’t keep them on track, they wouldn’t make it to a full mating.

Daniel gasped when Mort rocked against him, his mind suddenly caught wondering where Mort’s dick was and what it was like. He wrapped his legs around Mort’s hips and leaned his head back more. But as Mort placed more bites and nips on his neck he grew impatient. 

He loved those rough twisted nipples and hard bites at his neck. But he also wanted to grind and fuck and rock. He leaned down and nipped harshly at Mort’s neck, “Why’re you being so gentle?” He all but growled as he ground his aching cock against Mort’s hips.

Mort gasped, they hadn't been expecting Daniel to suddenly be grinding against him nipping and growling it made them flush and moan as they floundered for a moment at the possibility that Daniel hadn’t needed Mort to take control as much as they’d thought. 

Their hands settled on Daniel's hips so they could grind Daniel down against them as they moved their mouth to leave more marks on Daniel's body. It was hard to see but the area Daniel was grinding against was starting to get flushed turning more of a pinkish color to show off his own arousal.

Daniel hummed low in pleasure as Mort seemed to snap out of his slow rhythm and bite at him more pulling at his hips, grinding them together forcefully. Daniel panted happily and dropped his mouth to Mort’s chest licking Mort’s nipples and then nipping at them to roll them between his teeth. He laughed softly when Mort jerked and let out high sounds of pleasure. “Oh good we like the same things.” He teased.

Mort gave a moan in response, their nails were digging into Daniel's hips fully intending to just thrust up into Daniel and see just how wild he wanted this. Their phallus was already starting poke out of its slit as they rubbed it against Daniel’s backside.

Daniel’s eyes met Mort’s and he cupped Mort’s face and kissed him. He bit at Mort’s lips until they parted, then took a breath and licked into Mort’s mouth as something warm brushed as his ass.

Mort was a little shaky, their phallus was now running against Daniel's bare skin loving the feeling of something warm against it as they slowly explored their mate’s backside until they found a hole he could press into.

Daniel paused in confusion. Breath held, a slight frown on his face. The warm touch across his skin had found his hole but…. It felt almost like a tongue. A voice in his mind reminded him of all the tentacle porn he’d watched how the current wriggling sensation felt similar to how it had looked there. 

He looked down and met Mort’s eyes. The mer’s mouth was hanging open in pleasure. The tip of the warm slick thing pressed into him a bit and a broken moan escaped him followed by a gasp, “Oh! Oh fuck! Is- Is that your dick?” 

He really hoped it was, but unless it was that thin all the way across he would need prep right? He’d had several things up his ass in his life, he knew he needed stretching.

Mort moaned a soft “Yes.” They were a little breathless. It felt good to even have a little bit of their phallus inside someone. As they moved it around squirming giving small thrusts there was a bit more resistance then they expected limiting what they could do but their mate’s body seemed to be loosening up easily enough.

Daniel groaned at the wriggling sensation and tried to relax himself. It wasn’t difficult when the wriggling cock in his ass seemed to be leaking lube. He kissed Mort again when there was suddenly much more of Mort’s squirming cock inside him.

He was shaking with excitement and pleasure as the tip seemed to be feeling around inside him. He nipped at Mort’s lips and panted into the mer’s mouth giving soft moans and whines at the warm slick odd sensation.

Mort made a soft noise and shifted Daniel's position on their lap hoping it would give them better room to press in. They wanted to ask if this was a breeding canal but couldn’t catch their breath. 

Daniel spread his legs a bit more so Mort could reach deeper and groaned before pressing his palm against his cock, trapping it against Mort’s tail and rocking. His toes curled, it felt warm and slick and nice. He rocked a little faster with a groan. He gasped when he felt Mort’s dick feeling around in him, “Fuck! F-Find- _Oh- OH! There!_ ” He moaned as Mort’s cock brushed his prostate.

Mort was loving the feeling of being inside Daniel. Even more so as they rubbed against the area that had cut off Daniel's words and made him moan. They purred lightly before pressing little nips to Daniel's skin. They could feel Daniel rubbing right over their slit. 

All it took was the smallest bit of moving Daniel around which their mate didn’t seem to notice them doing. Then they just grabbed Daniel by the hips and held him in the right spot, so few rough thrusts would rock Daniel forward enough.

Mort was a little surprised they had angled things right the first try. The sudden hot thick press into their slit made Mort moan out much louder. They felt good before from being in Daniel but this was an _entirely_ new sensation and they hoped Daniel loved it just as much.

Daniel’s breath felt punched out of him as he moaned a sudden slick heat engulfing his dick he fought to hold on but between the tight squeezing heat and the dick massaging his prostate he just couldn’t. He came all the way inside Mort with a soft sound, almost like pain. He dug his nails into Mort’s arms and focused wide eyes on Mort’s own unfocused brown ones. For a moment he was struck with how beautiful Mort was like this, then he asked, “W-What?” he hadn’t managed the full thought, but his hips hadn’t stopped and Mort was still wriggling inside him.

Mort was making soft sounds. Movements erratic, their tentacle like dick seeming to coil around itself giving Daniel a fuller feeling and more of a thrusting motion against Daniel's prostate as Mort worked to make Daniel thrust into them. 

Whoever said mating was overrated was completely insane because Daniel had already filled them once and they loved it! Now they were determined to make him do it again! Even if each thrust they caused was pulling their own body closer to finishing as well.

Daniel didn’t last long as Mort’s dick seemed to... swell? And then he was cuming again, he twitched and whimpered and gave a weak laugh when Mort didn’t stop moving. His legs shook and his dick was starting to feel too much. He fell forward on Mort’s chest dragging Mort into a deep kiss by his hair. He bit and licked and whined and struggled to breath as he didn’t want to stop kissing him.

Mort was moaning against Daniel's lips, their hands moved to try and squeeze Daniel close against them though their nails slipped scratching down their mate’s back when they couldn't last a moment longer. Both tightening around Daniel and filling him up with their own clear rather slimy fluid, Mort moaned body shaking with pleasure.

Daniel gasped at the odd sensation of a _lot_ of lube like cum filling him. He could feel a stinging pain on his back but he didn’t mind. Mort’s tentacle dick flailing through his lube-like cum inside Daniel felt…. Nothing short of perfect. 

And then he was reminded of the slit his dick was still inside. He looked down, eyes wide still, “What’s this?” he touched the pink puffy edges around his dick looking up quickly when Mort moaned. 

It looked like….. Well it really looked like a vagina but he wasn’t sure. Mort was male….. Wasn’t he? There was a dick and a nice load of cum in his ass to go with the male theory but that wasn’t all there was to something like that. He glanced back down at the place he was inside Mort. He slowly moved, pulling his dick out as slow as he could to watch. As he did he sunk down onto Mort's dick trapping the thick cum inside him.

Mort was making small gasps, they were completely blissed. But Daniel was asking them a question and they didn't want to just ignore it though they weren't delicate about it. "It's my vagina.... Why?" They tried not to sound confused but…. Had Daniel never seen one?

Daniel shivered and watched as the head of his softening dick slipped free. “Are you male? Should I be calling you ‘he’?”

Mort made a face, “What? No. They. Use they.” Was someone like them not commonplace among humans? They instantly worried that maybe Daniel wouldn’t be thrilled by this if it wasn’t an everyday thing for humans.

Daniel winced, “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I should have asked. It just….” Did seem necessary til I was balls deep in your vagina? No. That was crude and uncool. “Sorry.” He repeated and kissed Mort gently until they were relaxed again.

He glanced from Mort’s face to their vagina and then without a word he pushed two fingers inside them and started to pump his fingers into them. He looked up at Mort through his eyelashes, enjoying the slack look of pleasure. 

He could feel Mort squirming inside him and winced, a bit too sensitive now. He lifted himself off Mort’s dick with a hiss then paused to watch Mort’s thick clear slimy cum drool down his thighs into the water. He grinned at Mort then moved to lick where his fingers were curling.

Mort's breath was catching the second Daniel was moving inside them and the look on Daniel's face was making them shiver and moan. Then Daniel was pulling off their dick and licking them and they arched. 

All they could get out was a weak moan of “Daniel!” as their phallus decided the best spot for it was to loosely wrap around Daniel's wrist. Mort bucked against Daniel’s fingers in shock at how quickly another orgasm was building in them.

Daniel licked into Mort as he scissored his fingers. Mort tasted sweet-salty and their slick was the same lube-like consistency of their cum. He pressed his mouth closer and tried to lick deeper. 

A third finger helped brush a little deeper and earned Daniel a rush of slick on his tongue. He groaned at the flavor then smiled when Mort’s dick came, even as it was wrapped around his wrist like a weird bracelet. He smirked at Mort before trying to get their tentacle cock to unwrap from his wrist. 

Mort was shaking and making the best noises by the time Daniel got the tip of Mort’s slick pink cock in his mouth. Then a gush, a mouthful- more!- of cum filled his mouth and he couldn’t have swallowed it if he wanted, his gag reflex hitting him like a throat punch. He spit out what he could so he wouldn’t puke and giggled, his mouth, chin and neck covered with slimy mer cum. 

Mort felt like a complete mess of pleasure by the time they heard Daniel give a cough and start laughing. The Mer made a confused sound, not really trusting their voice to actually make words as they focused on Daniel. 

They didn't think it was possible but their phallus spit another bit of fluid. Why did Daniel look so good like that? They hoped Daniel’s fluid would catch so they could give him many babies really quickly to show he made the right choice.

Daniel ducked under the water to get the cum off his face, when he came back up he pushed his faded green air out of his eyes and splashed water on Mort to try and clean them a bit. When he was satisfied he’d cleaned them both enough he moved up Mort’s body leaving little kisses until he got to their mouth. 

He smiled against Mort’s mouth, “Well… That was awesome. Wanna do that again later?” He didn’t wait for Mort to respond, licking into their mouth, kissing them slow and hot, cradling their face between his palms.

Mort did their best to kiss back. It felt so nice like it was so much more than just pressing their lips together and they loved it. "I want to do it for the rest of forever." They breathed shakily still. They were tempted to let Daniel know how good of a mate they planned to be but figured Daniel knew why else would they mate after all?

Daniel licked at Mort’s mouth and gave a lazy half smile, “Sure. As long as we can nap too….” he joked before looking around for a towel or two. “Wanna nap in bed? We… could probably have sex when you're…. Leggy. Right? Do you still have a vagina when you’re human shaped? I only ask because I’m not sure you have a prostate...” Really he just wanted a warm snuggle and some sleep about now. Sex could come later. No pun intended.

Mort nodded quickly “Yes. You should still be able to push in…. Unless… I’ve never tried out of the water... And I'd love to sleep in your nest with you!” They were excited at the offer they wanted to stay as close to Daniel as possible and they really didn't think the human would appreciate curling up under the water to sleep.

Daniel smiled at Mort’s excitement and kissed the tip of his nose. “Okay. I mean I think you make your own slick but I have lube if we need it.” He sighed and got out of the tub carefully, his legs felt like jelly. “And if you fuck me with a human shaped cock we _will_ need it.”

“I do make my own slick but your phallus is thicker than a mer’s. Will it still work? And what is lube? I don’t know how to ‘fuck you with a cock’ let alone human shapped.” Mort gave a small huff as they pulled themself up to sit at the edge of the tub.

Daniel made a face, “Mort. We just fucked. You fuck me. I fucked you. We fucked.” He wiggled his hips and gestured to his soft dick, “This is a cock. And lube is slick that you find from somewhere other than _here._ ” He murmured pushing two fingers back into Mort’s vagina.

Mort hissed both in pleasure and over sensitivity. “Take your fingers out before I change. I don’t know what will happen!”

Daniel jerked back before murmuring an apology and leaning in to kiss Mort tenderly. “Sorry, love.” He handed Mort a towel, drying himself off and then helping Mort to their feet and to the bed. He drained the tub, clicked off the light. 

The sun was starting to set and it was dark in the house. He crawled into bed next to Mort snuggling close and pulling the duvet close around them. He smiled and rubbed noses with Mort, he was about to say something, then remembered Mort couldn’t talk. He sighed and kissed the mer gently instead. He ran his fingers through Mort’s hair and hummed, tangling their legs together and snuggling deeper into the mer’s side.

Mort purred lightly as they tried to get comfortable. It wasn't really what they were used to but having Daniel so close definitely made things easier when it came to relaxing. If they had known finding a mate was this easy he would have gone looking for Daniel when they first matured! 

Daniel giggled when Mort started purring but he was quickly falling asleep. He’d only really slept a few hours. And all that fucking had really worn him out. He kissed Mort softly and sighed, letting himself drift off to the sound of his mate’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to say hi and what you thought.


End file.
